Because Truth is like a Slap to the Face
by Nahii
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes.


**Because Truth is like a Slap to the Face**

Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes – W. Disney; Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer: All wrongs reversed © Nahii_

A word of caution/invitation: 3P; male on male on male; OOC for the sole purpose of having a 3P.

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan?" Izaya turned questioningly at the taller man, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like surprises, especially these <em>kind<em> of surprises.

The surprise –er- _man_ in question stood from the corner, stepping out from the shadows revealing his face from its obscurity. Izaya gasped, the sound loud and resounding in the otherwise quiet room. He felt like his eyes were playing tricks on him. Because aside from the glowing eyes and pinstripe shirt and white suit, the rest that made up the man was Shizu-chan's perfect clone. From the blond hair, the towering height, those slim hips, it was Shizuo's perfect replica.

Izaya hissed, taking a step backward when the stranger took another step towards them. "If this is your idea of a sick joke, Shizuo…"

Sultry eyes under a heavy lidded gaze ran slowly up and down his body, a tongue darting out to lick his own lips when his stare landed on Izaya's crotch, making the brunette swallow the rest of the sentence down his throat. The man was so uninhibited and so… damn _sexy_.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Orihara Izaya-san. Please don't blame Shizuo-kun for my presence. I insisted he introduce us." The blond drawled in that deep and yet lilting tone, speaking slowly as if he had all the time in the world, as if knowing that he held the undivided attention of all those present.

When he closed the distance with the last remaining steps and extended his hand, Izaya took it, if just for the curiosity the man sparked in him. "You can call me Delic, Orihara-san."

Izaya was vaguely aware that the man had yet to let go of his hand, Delic's thumb was rubbing tantalizingly against his palm in small, promising circles. Izaya shivered at the tickling contact.

"I think, calling me Izaya would be alright.."

Delic positively beamed. "Then, Izaya-kun. I am yours for the night in whatever way you wish."

Izaya broke away from the trance. What? _What?_

He turned to speak to Shizuo, questions demanding to be voiced out, but Delic beat him to it. Izaya stood, frozen to the spot, and stood some more, mouth agape, eyes disbelieving.

"Shizuo-kun…" Delic breathed out in greeting before his mouth descended on Shizuo's, open and demanding. Izaya saw a tongue snake out to possess Shizuo's while big hands clamped down on Shizuo's nape, the other at the small of his back, preventing escape.

Izaya tore his eyes from Delic, curious to see how Shizuo was reacting to the other's brazenness.

Shizuo was… Shizuo was responding into the kiss but not submissively. The two blondes were fighting for dominance, refusing to bow down to the other. When Delic pushed his tongue back inside that warm crevice Izaya himself knew so well, Shizuo's pushed past it and into Delic's own mouth. When Delic ran that hot, wet muscle over Shizuo's teeth, Shizuo sucked on it hard. Delic bit down on the soft, firm lips, drawing a rusty tang into the exchange.

Izaya wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. But he didn't. Because seeing the two blonds go all out on just a kiss was so... indescribably… Izaya moaned, feeling blood rush through his veins, the heat pooling in his groin. His hand itched to rub against his cock but he held still, not wanting to break the spell.

Izaya's breath hitched when he saw Delic's hand inch downwards to cup Shizuo's dick against the layers of clothing. Delic broke the kiss, the same inviting stare fixating once more on Izaya's ruby ones.

"Looks like Izaya-kun wants to join in on the fun, Shizuo-kun."

For the first time that night, Shizuo met with Izaya's eyes. He didn't even know the what or why or even the _how_ of the way things got to this point. Delic had promised Shizuo that he would find a way to make Izaya agree to this. It took no more than a whispered suggestion on Delic's part at how Shizuo would find this pleasurable. Just thinking about it…

Shizuo sighed. 'Izaya?" The word hung heavily in the air.

There was a brief moment's hesitation on Izaya's part, the neurons in his brain working at an alarmingly fast rate, passing bits of information from one cell to the other.

Pros? Mind-blowing Pleasure.

Cons? Null.

Immense sexual gratification? _Fuck, Yes._

Objections?

Apparently none.

Recovering his composure, Izaya slid on his trademark smirk and shed off his jacket and shirt.

"Yes, Shizu-chan, you were saying?"

* * *

><p>Izaya gasped into Shizuo's open mouth as he felt Delic suckle on his chest, the rest of the sound dying on Shizuo's tongue. The plethora of feelings from all over his body was driving him crazy.<p>

Two pairs of hands roaming on his body, desperate to cover every inch of skin; two hot mouths competing for the attention of his tongue. Pleasure. Lust. Lust-driven pleasure. Izaya collapsed against the sheets, the two blondes following suit.

This time Delic claimed the kiss while Shizuo licked a wet trail down his body. Izaya couldn't help but gasp every now and then when Shizuo's tongue hit a bundle of sensitive nerves. "Ahh.. Shizu-chan... ahhh... more!" And smirking into the pale skin, Shizuo moved lower, lower until those lips wer grazing the head of his cock. Izaya's hips buckled, seeking more, thrusting desperately into Shizuo's teasing tongue, the hot muscle drawing small concentric figures at the slit, drawing bead after bead of pre-cum to pour out. Shizuo drew back, studying his handiwork, watching another milky pearl form at the tip. He grinned and grinned an almost cruel grin, taking delight in the way Izaya came undone in his hands.

Delic did not like losing the spotlight.

"Move over." He ordered the other blonde. He settled beside Shizuo, lapping at Izaya's cock. He took in the head and slowly, tortuously, took more and more of Izaya in swallowing him. Izaya's eyes rolled back in pleasure when he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Delic's throat. and when Delic hummed, sending tiny vibrations to run up and down the hard rod, Izaya was unable to do anything else but lie there helplessly consumed by heat, drowning in ecstacy.

"You like that, Izaya-kun?" Delic smirked, a mirror of Shizuo's earlier grin.

Izaya was vaguely aware of his legs being pushed apart. Shizuo had moved to nip and bite at the ticklish spot behind his knee. Leaving red marks in his trail, Shizuo moved upwards, up, up those creamy thighs. Shizuo looked up, watched Delic greedily lap at Izaya's cock. He beckoned towards Delic.

Curious, the other blonde looked up and saw Izaya's hole quivering in anticipation. The duo shared a smirk. As if acting on ESP, Shizuo thrust a finger into Izaya's mouth without warning. Delic followed suit.

Playing with the two digits in his mouth, Izaya watched with heavy lidded eyes as Delic kissed Shizuo once more, with that same urgency, the same battle for dominance.

They broke away abruptly, gasping for air. Shizuo took this an opportunity to nudge his now wet finger against the puckered entrance. He pushed in, moving in and out, in and out, making lewd noises as he went about preparing Izaya.

Delic thought it would be a good idea to lick Shizuo's earlobe then. The surprised blonde gave an outraged yelp and jerked reflexively. Izaya screamed.

"Looks like you found his spot." Delic whispered as he slid his finger inside Izaya as well. Lacing his fingers with Shizuo's in an erotic hand clasp, the two digits scissoring, entwining.

"E- enough." Izaya managed to gasp out. The sight of Delic going down on Shizuo while they simultaneously fingered him was too much. He was burning, desperate to be fucked. His cock twitched in the air, demanding attention.

Shizuo smiled sweetly at Izaya. "Say please, flea. Tell us what you want to be done to you."

Dizzy with unfulfilled desire, Izaya pushed his body away from the sheets, crawling to were Delic lay on his side, still suckling Shizuo's cock. He lifted his head, curious.

"I want..." Izaya began. He got down on his knees, his hand forming a fist on Delic's dripping cock. "I want this." He began to pump the weeping organ, spreading the wetness. Delic hissed in pleasure as Izaya dragged the skin up and down, up and down, with tight friction.

With his free hand, Izaya pulled Shizuo down by the nape and whispered. "And I want your cock to fuck me good and hard while I suck him off."

For good measure, Izaya bent his head and nibbled at the tip of Shizuo's erection, the way he knew Shizuo liked it - just enough teeth to pleasure. He sipped at the wetness gathering at the slit. Licking his lips, he looked back up.

"Please?"

Shizuo growled. He couldn't position himself behind Izaya fast enough, wanting that tight wetness to envelope him already. Delic had made sure to make his cock wet and well lubricated and the head glistened as he pushed it past the tight entrance.

"Hghaghn" Izaya mouthed against Delic's dick, unable to moan much because of the hard muscle thrusting down this throat. Delic had grabbed fistfuls of his hair, hips rolling.

"Ahhhhh shit." Delic was grunting as well, his guttural sounds an echo of Shizuo's whose penis was sinking into the velvet heat.

"So fucking tight, Ahh, Izaya." With a swift thrust Shizuo buried himself completely inside the raven.

Delic's pink smoldering eyes met with Shizuo's over Izaya's bent body. "It looks like he won't last any longer" The corner of his mouth turned upwards.

"Neither will you." Shizuo predicted observing the jerking of Delic's hips.

Delic nodded towards Shizuo's frantic thrusting, indicating the other blonde was just as close.

"Mnhgn, coming..!" Izaya screamed.

With a glint in his eye, Shizuo clamped down on Izaya's balls. Smirking as Delic grunted, releasing his load deep in Izaya's throat.  
>Izaya had no way of expressing his outrage, forced to swallow Delic's cum. The blonde pulled out, panting.<p>

"What the fuck, Shizu-cha- ahhhhn," The argument was lost when Shizuo resumed the pace his hips worked at previously.

Delic, recovering from the afterglow, crawled underneath Izaya, taking the red, swollen head in his mouth, applying deep even suction. Izaya's knees gave way, leaving Shizuo to support his with the blond's hips on his hands.

"So.. close... ahhh" Izaya managed to breathe out before his back arched, the force of his orgasm making him emit a silent, scream. Inside him he felt something spill, as the muscles in his ass contracted milking shizuo dry.

Shizuo pulled out, making Izaya grimace at the unwelcome wetness seeping down his thighs.

* * *

><p>Izaya woke up from a pleasant dream, his limbs feeling lightweight as he floated on a happy cloud of obliviousness. He frowned at the sudden wetness he felt in his groin. A quick grope with his hand confirmed his suspicions.<p>

He sighed, discarding his clothes altogether too lazy to get up and get a new pair of underwear. Plus there was something decadent he loved about sleeping in the nude.

He resumed his earlier position: curled against the pillows and sheets when he remembered what he had been dreaming about.

Eyes widened in mortification as snatches of the dream flitted through his mind. His thoughts were crowded with vivid memory of hot hands; hard, demanding muscles; a pair of warm inviting tongues; and soft, sot, blonde hair.

His body trembled in anticipation at the memory. And he was aghast at this reaction, its implication slapping him in the face.

He came from dreaming about being fucked by two Shizuos.

Shit.

Though he will have to admit, if just to himself, that it was pretty hot.

* * *

><p>AN:

Oh Izaya, you.


End file.
